Breakaway
by BellynnxLoveless
Summary: Three months into life at Queens,and Derek is starting to see that being a keener isn't always a bad thing,especially now that Caseys keener status is making her very popular on campus. Dasey of course. Rating may change later.
1. Three Months

Though I will still have weekly updates of "Raising Dasey" I thought I needed a more cheerful story as well :) This is your typical Derek & Casey go to Queens story with my own little twist. I know there are a million and one college stories on here, but trust me, I have plenty of ideas to keep it my own. Not to mention characters to throw you off a bit. The roommates, & friends are my own characters, so enjoy.

Review!

xxoo,Bee.

* * *

**Breakaway**

**Three Months;**

Casey McDonald never imagined herself to be part of the group of girls that she had befriended, Derek Venturi definitely didn't imagine his keener step sister being part of one of the most well known groups of girls on campus either, but somehow thats exactly what happened.

Since Casey had gotten a full scholarship to Queens, and there was no use for the college fund that her father had started when she was five years old, as a graduation present he had given her part of the money for her own use. Though some of the money had went on clothes, this was Casey, so she did the responsible thing and put the money towards her expenses. The first thing she had decided was that she was not going to live in a dorm, she had seen the dorms on the tour, and realized that not only were they too small, they had no privacy what so ever. She began to look for apartments, but there seemed to be nothing close enough to campus that was available, thats when she had stumbled upon what was known to her peers as the 'Keener House'. When she first heard of it she thought it was some kind of joke, but after doing her research she discovered that it was one of the most well known groups of girls at Queens. Their motto being 'Party Hard, Study Harder'. Though she heard of many girls applying to live in the house, and only three freshmen were chosen every year, she still applied. As luck would have it, she'd made the cut.

The house itself was too beautiful for words. It was a two story house, with eight bedrooms, though the basement had been turned into an apartment. When all the rooms were full, there was a total of ten girls living there, with the new school year as an exception when they had let one of the girls twin sister room with her. Every girl who was accepted was at the top of their class in high school, and all of them had an intimidating list of extra curricular activities.

Derek on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. He had been forced to dorm life, since he only got a partial hockey scholarship. On the bright side, he did luck out and get a single dorm, but Caseys closet was still probably bigger than his entire space. Not that he would know. He had already started training for hockey season, and he rarely ever saw the girl who use to live across the hall from him. Just because he didn't see much of her, didn't mean he didn't have to hear about her from everyone else though. It seemed like every girl in Caseys house was well known, and in the three months that they had been at Queens, Casey already had a reputation. Though, he had quiet the reputation himself. Just like in high school, the college girls seemed to fall for the Venturi charm without fail.

The only thing Casey and Derek had agreed to before they left for college was that neither of them would breathe a word that they were related, to anyone.

So far, they'd kept their promise to each other.

"Caseyyyy!" a very familiar voice yelled as the front door closed, Casey just rolled her eyes and didn't move from her comfortable spot on her bed. She started counting down from ten, which is exactly how long it would take Ridley to burst through her door in excitement.

"3.. 2..1.." Casey smiled to herself as a tiny brunette came through her door, not bothering to knock once.

"Get your ass out of bed, put away the books, and get ready!" Ridley squealed, nearly jumping up in down. Casey just let her eyes roll, wondering what the girl was planning for them tonight.

Ridley had been the second person in the house that Casey had met, the first being Ridleys older sister Raquel, who was a senior, and was in her own way the 'house mother'. She was in charge of hand picking the girls that lived in the house, and the only exception to the 4.0 rule, was her little sister Ridley.

Casey never imagined herself bonding so well with the outspoken girl, but somehow as soon as they had met an unbreakable bond had been formed.

Ridley was very unique to put it lightly. She stood at exactly 5'1", except the heels that were always on her feet made her 5'5". She was lucky if she could keep her weight up at 105 pounds, considering how much she ate Casey thought it was a bit strange, but it made sense since the girl never sat down to take a break from anything. Her hair was long, and a very dark shade of brown, and her eyes were big and bright, one was a pale blue, and the other the brightest shade of green Casey had ever seen for an eye color. It was one of the many things that made her unique. She was very outspoken, and as sarcastic as they came, she never held back from saying something that was on her mind, and always had a story to tell to break the ice in any situation. In the three months that Casey had known her, Ridley had become her best friend.

"Would you care to explain where we're going?" Casey questioned, giving herself a once over in the mirror. She had already showered and done her makeup, because it was the weekend and she knew that meant Ridley would find something that was a must on her list of things to do as a freshmen.

"The fact that you have to ask makes me wonder if you know me at all" the olive skinned girl glared in a playful matter, "tonight is the first game of the hockey season, which means the after party is going to be huge"

"I hate hockey" Casey growled, she'd forgotten to mention that she'd dated a hockey player in high school.

"And you call yourself Canadian, I'm from the states and I still enjoy watching guys skate around pushing each other into walls"

Casey couldn't help but chuckle at the way her friend had described the sport, it would make Derek cringe.

"Can't we just go to the party? The games are so boring," it wasn't like she'd ever been to one, with Dereks rule that banned her from stepping foot inside the rink on game day, but she was guessing it was boring.

"The only way you find out where the best party is going to be, is if you are at the game" Ridley insisted, now looking through Caseys closet to pick out her friends outfit. Casey would complain, but by the end of the night she'd be wearing one of the outfits the girl had chosen. Before she knew it there was a pair of ripped blue jeans, red heels, and a yellow tank top laying on her bed, yay for school colors.

"Don't you think that outfit is a little over the top Rid?" the blue eyed girl raised her eyebrows, but soon cowered when the much smaller girl began to glare.

"Show some school spirit Case, who knows, you might even meet a hot hockey player" and with that Ridley was walking out the door, "we leave in an hour, Bri is meeting us there, so hurry the fuck up!" she demanded, with a sweet smile plastered on her face, as if there was anything sweet about her demands. Brielle was the other freshmen who had gotten into the house. She had taught Casey to never judge a book by its cover again. Upon meeting her, Casey figured she'd be another airhead blonde who had paid her way through high school, but she was anything but that. Though her hair was bleach blonde, and her eyes dark grey, she was not the person Casey was expecting. She was tall, about 5'9" Casey would've guessed, not stick thin, but still in very good shape, but she was also one of the sweetest, and smartest people that Casey had ever met. She was a little on the shy side when it came to other people, but a total overachiever when it came to school. She spoke five languages, starred in all of her school plays, and managed to organize ten fund raisers in her senior year alone, not to mention she started a tutoring program in her sophomore year of high school. She too had become one of Caseys best friends.

Thirty minutes passed, and Casey was already done getting ready. She touched up her makeup, and put her hair into loose braided pigtails, she was surprised with Ridley in full 'school spirit' mode that she hadn't demanded her wearing little yellow ribbons in her hair.

That just left her to worry about what would happen when Derek saw her in the stands, if he did. She knew that he'd say something about her being bad luck, and no doubt would try to hit on Ridley or Brielle.

Caseys phone started ringing on her desk, snapping her out of the confrontation she was having with Derek in her head. She smiled looking down at the screen that was now flashing 'home!'.

"Hey mom" she smiled into the phone, knowing it could be no one else, her mother always called around the same time every Friday, to remind Casey to be careful if she was going to any parties.

"Hey Case" her mothers cheerful voice said on the other line, "what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, you know Ridley.." she sighed, "shes dragging me to the first hockey game" as soon as the words were out, she regretted them. Her family always seemed to make a bigger deal out of things. Plus, they weren't exactly happy that Casey and Derek were only minutes away from each other, and still never talked.

"_Dereks_ game?" Nora sounded shocked to say the least.

"Hes not the _only_ guy on the team.. though he seems to think he is" she mumbled the last part of the sentence, "besides, Bri knows a couple of guys on the team, her and Ridley are pretty much forcing me to go."

"Well..if you see your brother tell him he needs to call soon, Marti is constantly talking about how much she misses him" Casey cringed at the word 'brother'. Derek Venturi would never be her brother. Ever.

"Yeah.. I'll tell him" she said automatically, "I've gotta go though mom, I think Ridley is finally done getting ready" she lied smoothly, that as the only thing that Derek had taught her how to do well.

"Okay sweetie.. we love you, be safe and remember" Nora started but was cut off by Casey.

"If I drink, don't drive, don't over do it.. I know mom, I love you too" and with that Casey hung up the phone. She loved her mom, they had always been very close, but these days it was hard to have a conversation without her mother judging her for some reason or another. She thought she partied to much, even though she kept up her grades, or was afraid that her new roommates might be a bad influence on her. She was having major problems letting Casey live her own life.

"Damn, you look hot" Ridley smiled from Caseys doorway, finally ready herself. In true Ridley fashion, she was wearing a pair of yellow leggings, a red shirt that Casey had once seen her wear as a dress, and a pair of royal blue stilettos, even her finger nails and toe nails were painted in the school colors.

"Lets just get this over with" Casey growled, walking towards the stairs, followed by Ridley who was just shaking her head at the unenthusiastic girl .

Meanwhile Derek was sitting in the locker room with the rest of his teammates, listening to their coaches 'pep' talk. The older mans vocabulary made sailors seem like saints.

"This is what we've been working our asses off for the last three months boys! Now, don't fuck up!" were the last words that were spoken before the boys slowly started to stand and make their way to the ice. Just as the other guys did, Derek looked around the stands at the huge crowd that the first game had brought. So many flashes of blue, red and yellow it almost made his head hurt. There was no denying that he was nervous, sure he had been the big shot on his high school team, but every guy on his team had been the star of their own town as well. It didn't help matters that he knew none of his family would be able to make the game. With the new baby, Edwin and Lizzie starting high school, there wasn't enough time or money to get the family in the stands. The one person he could've called was Casey, but even if he had admitted to himself in the past few weeks that he missed her, he wasn't about to invite her for the sake of their agreement.

"Damn, look at those ones" Bradley, one of the only teammates of Dereks who he could actually stand smirked, pointing out the girls in the stands, "looks like the girls from the Keener House showed too" the sandy blonde haired boy told his friend, nodding at the three girls who were walking down the steps to their seats.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Casey gracefully walk down the stairs, a brunette in high heels linked to her arm, and behind her a tall blonde. He never thought Casey McDonald could be graceful, but it actually looked like the three girls were walking on air. Maybe it was just the high reputation that they had was playing tricks on his head. He also never thought he'd see the day where he was happy to see his keener step sister, he never imagined her showing up at a hockey game, even when she was with Sam she never cared much for the sport.

"I can't believe how packed this place is" Casey told her two friends as she sat down in her seat, looking to the ice to see the guys still skating out.

"Well,_ some_ people like to support their team Case." Ridley smirked, her eyes on the guys as well, "damn they're cute"

"You do not want to be a hockey girl Ridley, trust me, I knew enough of the hockey players at my school, you're better than that" she promised her friend who rolled her eyes as the game began.

"Oh! That ones good" Brielle chimed in, pointing to one of the guys, which was pointless since they were moving.

"Venturi" Ridley smiled, understanding who she was talking about. Casey groaned. It was high school all over again.

"Every time he stops he glances over here" Bri pointed out again, making Casey bite her tongue, there was no denying that he had spotted her. At least he didn't look angry, yet.

"You girls coming to the party tonight?" the girls heard a voice from behind question them, and Ridley whipped her head around to see a very cute boy smiling.

"Thats really specific" she muttered in her always sarcastic tone, "you do realize this is a college campus right? As in tonight alone there is going to be at least ten parties after the game"

The boy looked tongue tied, but still had a grin on his face as he went to further explain, giving the tiny brunette exactly what she wanted, an address.

"That one at captains house," he explained, and Ridley being the party girl knew he was talking about the captain of the hockey team, and everyone knew the house that he lived in.

"We'll think about it" she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she turned her head back to the game, giving Casey and Brielle a smirk, obviously very proud of herself.

Most of the game was pretty much a bore for Brielle and Ridley, but to their surprise it was Casey who had really gotten into it. She was now screaming at the players on the field, in the three months that they had lived with her, they'd never heard her swear so much. She was finally understanding what Derek had always meant by 'hockey words'.

The game had been a complete blow out, which wasn't surprising. Derek was on a good team, and Casey had given up denying that the boy who irritated the fuck out of her wasn't completely worthless a long time ago. She knew he was talented, the only horrible part about that is that he knew. He never ever forgot how talented he was. It drove her insane.

Though Derek had known his team would win before hand, simply because of the other teams stats, it still felt amazing to hear the crowd chanting and screaming as the game finally came to an end. He never expected that the look on Caseys face would make his grin even wider. He'd watched her throughout the game, at first looking bored and annoyed as her friends pointed to certain members of his team, but then she started to get into it, and got the cute excited look on her face that always made him smile, even when he didn't want to. She was up on her feet, screaming and jumping up and down.

"Party at captains!" he heard his team members screaming as they made their way back into the locker room, most of them stripping down on the way.

"Word is that the Keeners are down to party with the hockey boys tonight!" another overly excited guy screamed, and Dereks grin got bigger. He hated that the word 'keener' was no longer an insult, but the word still brought a smile to his face. He hurried to shower, trying to deny that his excitement had anything to do with possibly running into the blue eyed brunette, and focused on the fact that he just experienced his first college win.

* * *

Mmkay. Next is the party :) Don't worry, a new chapter of "Raising Dasey" will be up by Monday! I just have a few last minute things to add to the next chapter.

Review Review Review!


	2. Party Hard, Study Harder

You guys who review are incredible && anyone who reads the story & doesn't review is too.

Its just nice to have everyones support!

I've decided since "Raising Dasey" is kinda hard to write.. I'm going to update it every Monday, because it takes me a while to get in the mood to write it. But this story will probably go by quicker because I'm really into it.. I love writing the other one as well, but its easier to write in the mindset of a teenager rather an adult. Obviously because I'm a teenager.. Anyways! Thank you guys so much for all of the support, I hope you continue reading & reviewing!

xxoo,Bee.

* * *

**Breakaway**

**Party Hard,Study Harder;**

As the girls made their way to the party, which they had decided to walk to because it was only a few blocks from their own house, Casey became nervous. Her two friends could tell something was obviously up, but they knew Casey wasn't the easiest to open up, so they stayed quiet, well at least for the first two blocks.

"Okay Case. Spill. What the hell is bothering you?" Ridley finally asked, annoyed by the silence of her friend.

"Nothings bothering me. I'm just nervous." She stated simply, which she knew made no sense at all. Casey had gotten over her nerves of college parties the third week into school. The three girls never went to one alone, they had a getaway in case it was too much, and they even made sure the others didn't drink too much.

"You've been to a party every weekend for three months Case, even your first one you weren't this nervous. Whats really going on?" Brielles tone was much gentler than Ridleys, though Ridley was understanding, her way of speaking was kind've harsh.

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Casey mumbled as they approached the house. It wasn't like they could ignore each other forever, though it had been working out pretty well. The girls instantly dropped the subject, seeing that Casey was not going to say anything else about her sudden fear of hockey players.

"Well well well" was the first thing that was spoken directly at them, "look who decided to greet us with their presence." It was a tall brunette, who in Caseys opinion reminded her way too much of Max, but Ridley seemed interested.

"Of course," Ridley smirked in a very charming way, Casey thought the girls smirk was as effective on guys as much as Dereks was towards girls, "so, you gonna get our drinks or do we have to find the keg ourselves?" she asked, and the boy instantly was off to get their drinks.

"You're too good at that you know" Brielle chuckled, shaking her head at the shorter girl. Most of the guys in the room had noticed the girls show up, and the girls as well, they just weren't as happy about it.

"You girls up for a game of pong?" Alex, the team captain asked with a smile.

"I call Casey!" Ridley said instantly, walking towards one of the beerpong tables, Casey just rolled her eyes but smiled, this was a game she was actually rather good at.

"Don't worry Brielle, I've been practicing" Alex promised, leading the girl to the other side.

"Hey! We were next on the list" a whiny girl complained, her eyes in a glare as she noticed who she had been booted for.

"Sorry babe, house rules" was all Alex said in return, and the girl was gone in a huff.

As Ridley and Alex set up their own sides of the table, the guy from the door had finally found the girls again, and had drinks in his hand for all of them.

"Fresh off the tap" he promised as he handed them all their own cups, one yellow cup, one blue, and one red. Casey rolled her eyes, even their damn cups had school spirit.

"Thanks" they all mumbled at different moments, he just smiled, milking the fact that the keeners were actually talking to him.

"Let the games begin" Ridley smiled, taking a sip of her beer before bouncing a ball across the table for Alex and Brielle.

Casey and Alex shot first, and to none of the girls surprise, Casey made it.

"Looks like we're going first" she smiled, Ridley shot first, and missed, Casey on the other hand, bounced it, meaning the other team had to drink two instead of one. The game went on, and Casey and Ridley were winning, but only by one cup. It was ten minutes since the game began and the cups had gone pretty fast. Ridley and Casey only had two more cups to make, where as Alex and Brielle had four.

"Drink up Case" Brielle smirked, bouncing the ball, and surprisingly making it. Casey just chuckled a little and grabbed the two cups, handing one to her partner before downing her own. Alex shot his ball quickly, but it bounced of Ridleys head instead of making it in the cup.

"Nice" she glared, but it was a very playful glare. It was now a tied game, but everyone who had crowded around the table in the past ten minutes knew that would change soon. With a simple glance at each other, Ridley and Casey shot their balls at the same time, making it into the same cup.

"Oh yeah!" Casey giggled, "game over!"

"Holy shit, you guys need to come party more often, I don't think anyone has ever shown up captain on his own table!" one of the guys said, obviously shocked.

"Very nice game girls" Alex approved, but looked slightly disappointed, "okay, whose playing the table champs next?" he questioned, but instead of listening for the answer, he looked at the list that was on the white board next to him. "Krystal and Noelle" he called, and the girl who had been whining about being next, and her partner were now standing on the other side of the table.

"Bring it on Keeners" Krystal, the blonde whiner, smirked. Casey and Ridley however just grinned, this was going to be fun.

It was six games later, and Ridley and Casey still held the table as champions. Though they were both starting to get a little buzz, they were actually having a blast. With the alcohol in her system Casey had lose her nerves about running into Derek, until the moment she heard his name.

"Okay! Brad and Derek are next." someone called, and Caseys heart sank. Why hadn't she noticed his name on the list?

"So the rumors are true, everyones getting their ass kicked by the keeners" she heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Girls, your luck is about to change" the voice that said that, wasn't so unfamiliar. She took a deep breath, mentally telling herself to play it cool. He still hadn't noticed who she was, since the voices were coming from behind her.

"Bring it on Venturi" the calmness in her voice even surprised her, not to mention the shocked look on Dereks face when she finally turned around to face him.

"No fucking way!" obviously in the seconds that had passed, the shock hadn't worn off, "you guys are getting your asses kicked by Space Case?!" he looked around, confusion on the faces of all of his teammates that had been beaten by his step sister.

"You two know each other?" Ridley questioned, realization finally hitting her.

"Sadly" Casey mumbled rolling her eyes, "so, you ready to get your ass kicked, jackass?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised. Derek couldn't believe that the person in front of him was the same girl he'd lived with for four years, she had definitely grew more confidence, it was actually pretty hot.

"I think you're going to regret saying that" he bit back, "Brad and I have never lost a game together."

"You and Brad have also never played us" Ridley snapped back.

"Just start the damn game!" someone finally yelled from behind them, and the four did as told.

After the game was set up, Derek and Casey were glaring at each other once again. Ridley looked amused by her friend, she'd never seen Casey look so alive. But she was wondering what that had to do with one of the stars of the hockey team.

"We're first" Casey smirked, walking to Dereks end of the table and snatching the balls out of his and Brads hands.

"Its okay, you can go first, you're gonna need first shot to stand a chance against us" Derek told her, only causing a light bulb to go off in Caseys head, he could tell she was thinking something, her eyes lit up the way they always did when she was excited about something.

"Hey Alex, do your house rules include the naked lap rule?" she questioned as she made her way back to Ridley, whose eyes widened at the question.

"Of course" Alex smiled, he almost felt a little bad for his teammates, they'd already pulled their little trick on him.

"You're dead" Casey smiled before looking to Ridley, and at the same time, they shot the balls. Ridleys made it first, into the very front cup, and Caseys bounced into it only seconds later. Everyone who was watching was silent for a few seconds, before everyone lost it in laughs. "I do believe thats game boys"

"You did NOT just do that!" Derek protested. For one, there was no way he was getting completely naked and running around the house with everyone watching, and two, he did not just lose before he even got to shoot a ball. Losing to Casey didn't make it any better.

"Oh, I think I did, I'm pretty sure you and Brad should start stripping down" a satisfied smile was still on her lips. There were a series of cat calls and howling, girls chanting for them to take it off. Derek and Brad stood there completely shocked.

"Whats the problem Der? You know.. I always thought you were over compensating for something.." Casey egged it on, watching a look that could kill shoot across his face. But he didn't say anything back, he just looked at Brad in defeat and slowly started to remove his shirt. When they were finally down to their boxers, they looked at the crowd, before fearfully looking back to Casey, who was hiding her shock of her step brothers built body with an amused smirk.

"We'll leave our boxers on the porch" Derek mumbled, making his way through the group of giggling girls, Casey watched carefully as he made his way outside and tried not to be seen as he slipped off the boxers and threw them on the porch, before running around the house.

He didn't run fast enough, because Casey saw everything. Okay, he was defiantly NOT over compensating.

Ridley caught the look on her friends face, and laughed, causing Casey to turn a light shade of pink, her eyes still looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"That was your idea, you know" the brunette chuckled, highly amused at her friends reaction.

"Don't remind me. I'm sure he'll have some joke about it when he gets back" Casey glared. It wasn't long before the boys were back, they'd already gotten their boxers back on before coming back in the front door, everyone cheered for them still.

"You know Case, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask" Derek smirked, putting an arm around her as he came up behind her.

"Don't touch me" she growled, pushing his arm off.

"Aw, so sensitive, whats wrong? Still all hot and bothered from seeing my body" he raised his eyebrows at her, and she glared. So what if he was right?

"Don't flatter yourself Derek" she mumbled, he had one this round, that was obvious to anyone, "besides, you've still got a lot to drink" she smirked, looking back to the cups on the table.

Derek and Bradley got dressed quickly, and while doing so Casey kept noticing the weird way Brad way staring at her. Like he was trying to figure something out. Thats when he finally realized where he'd seen the girl before.

"Oh!" the little light bulb finally started to light up, "I know where I've seen you before! Derek, I don't understand.. you told me" he began, but was suddenly elbowed in the stomach by his friend.

"Don't" Derek warned, there was no way Casey was going to find out what he'd told Brad.

"But I don't get it" his friend was cute, but his personality seemed to be a lot like Ralphs. Dumber than a box of rocks.

"Just shut up" Derek grumbled, but Casey was obviously interested in what his friend had to say. Derek just walked towards the table, and started downing the cups, after staring at Casey for a second, Brad did the same.

As the boys finished their drinking, the table was set up again, but Ridley and Casey had given up after seven wins, they were getting bored of the game. The two of them, and Brielle went back to the kitchen for another drink, and were joined by Derek and Brad only seconds later.

"So, you two never explained how you know each other" Brielle smiled, obviously curious about Caseys odd behavior. Derek shot a look at Casey, they hadn't planned for this. But they should have known it would only be a matter of time before something like this would happen.

"We lived next door to each other for four years" Derek explained, it wasn't like he was lying. Their rooms were right next door to each other.

"So you weren't friends?" Ridley asked, looking at the tension between the two.

"Not exactly, but he did date all of my friends" Casey admitted, "along with the rest of the girls in our grade"

"You dated my best friend too!" Derek shot back.

"Yeah, but it wasn't to get back at you for dating mine, unlike SOMEONE"

"I didn't date her to get back at you! Not the second time anyways"

"Oh, then why did you two break up?" Casey questioned, she'd never actually heard the reason behind the Derek and Emily break up, Emily had just told her it was for the best.

"She accused me of having feelings for" he stopped suddenly, "someone else"

"Like that would be a huge surprise" Casey mumbled, noticing the stares of amusement from the other three people around them.

"Are you really saying that I was that bad of a guy to girls, Case?" he looked at her, almost curiously, "I mean after all, you did date Truman, he was worse than me by far, at least I wasn't a cheater"

"Only because when you tried to be I caught you!" she shot back, not believing that he had really brought up her ex boyfriend.

"Would you rather me be like you? And change myself to fit everyone I date?!" things were really starting to get out of control between the two, but he hadn't meant to say the last thing. He knew that she hated it because it was true, he hated it more though, he never could understand how she could let people change her.

"Jackass!"

"Princess!"

"Douche bag!"

"BITCH!"

"Will you two stop?!" Ridley finally screamed, "people are starting to stare"

It was silent for a second, and Casey and Derek were still glaring holes through each other, but out of no where Casey began to laugh, Derek started to laugh only seconds after her, and before too long the two were holding on to each other in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. No one else knew why they were laughing, actually they didn't even know why they were laughing. It was insane to think that fighting with each other again actually made them feel good. It felt like home.

* * *

:)

Well, there will be an update of Raising Dasey on Monday, && this one might be updated before that..Not entirely sure. I obviously gave Casey the beerpong skills I wish I had.. I suck at the game.. and if you don't play, naked rule actually exists.. I would know, I've had to do it. Not a fun time! Haha. Anyways, we'll find out what Brad was talking about in the next chapter :) Oh, and I know this is a bit shorter than the last one.. I'm sure the length will vary a bit.

Review review review!


	3. AN!

So sorry about the lack of updates.  
My daughter thought it'd be awesome to spill my pop all over the keyboard of my laptop.  
Needless to say, it broke.  
All of my updates are gone forever.  
..along with assignments for my homeschool.  
So I've been working on getting caught back up in school.  
But updates of both 'Raising Dasey' && 'Breakaway' should be up with in a week.

Sorry guys!  
xxoo,Bee.


End file.
